Out of character
by SeenWriting
Summary: "I would be the man..." Really, Jane?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, here's my first attempt at a Rizzles fic. I hope you like it, please let me know what you think. **

Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, was sure of one thing: she loved Jane Rizzoli more than anything in the world. She had been completely terrified but at the same time utterly elated when both of them had taken the plunge and taken their friendship to the next level. Surprisingly none of their close friends or co-workers was surprised when they heard about it, a fact that Maura just couldn't understand but she didn't mind since it made things a whole lot easier.

For the blonde, their relationship was the most natural thing in the world on so many different levels. At work, they made a very efficient team. Never hesitating to lean on one another for any possible feedback or point of view. However, in life in general they couldn't be more different. Jane was this incredibly laid back person who relied very much on her finely tuned instincts. On the other hand, Maura was a science-oriented methodical person; she had to follow a method for everything; from the performance of an autopsy to the choosing of a pair of shoes. Maura had been a bit preoccupied with these differences at the beginning but Jane had assured her that it was a good thing. "It would be boring as hell if we were the same, Maur." Was what she had said and Maura believed her.

And don't even get her started on the physical aspect of their relationship. Even a blind man would agree that Jane Rizzoli's body was worthy of being lusted after. The medical examiner relished in the idea that their bodies were the most perfect fit, like they were made to hold each other…among other things. She loved nothing more than to wake up to find the brunette's arms secured protectively around her waist and her head tucked into a tan neck. Oh and the legs! Those long and toned legs were simply a dream and she loved the contrast that both their skin tones made when they were tangled together.

Even though she was one hundred percent sure of her feelings, it was a talk with Agent Dean that had been bothering Maura all week. More specifically, a comment he had made. At first, she had thought that it had been made out of spite since it was not a secret that Gabriel harbored feelings for her girlfriend and that she shouldn't take it seriously. But the more she thought about it the more she was bothered. She even got mad remembering it.

xxxx

"So, Dr. Isles…how are things with Janie?" Agent dean said from behind a surgical mask while watching the current autopsy Maura was performing.

Even though this was no subject to discuss in this situation, Maura obliged and answered. She hated his tone and the nickname for the brunette. "My relationship with Jane is going very well, thank you agent Dean." _Hear that? MY relationship with JANE._

"That's good. You know? I ran into her a couple days ago and she said that you were living together now. That she asked you to move in with her."

Maura couldn't believe this man. He was talking about them with such contempt that she just wanted to stab him with the scalpel she was holding. Jane would surely keep her out of jail. "Yes, she asked and I agreed."

Her tone caused an awkward silence to fall between the two but she couldn't care less. He better keep his jealous mouth shut. _Oh look a bullet! Go and play with it you asshole! _She retrieved it from the body and bagged it. "Here is your bullet Agent Dean, should be enough to get you on your way to solving the murder. I'll have the full autopsy report later during the day, I'll fax it to you"

Gabriel took it and remained pensive while looking at it. He looked up and the blonde expected some insight that would be useful for the case. Still, the oaf didn't deliver. "Hey, it just occurred to me that Jane is the man of your relationship. Maybe that's why she kept refusing my invitations to dinner."

Before Maura could answer he got his files and left the room. The blonde returned to her current job to finish the autopsy. "She rejected him because she was in love with me." She said to the corpse on the table.

"Who's in love with you so I can go shoot them?" A voice behind her made the doctor look up. Her beautiful brunette was standing there with her arms crossed and the cutest fake pout Maura had ever seen.

Maura grinned though it couldn't be seen with her mask on. "I was talking about you silly. You refused Agent Dean's advances because you've been in love with me since forever." She said teasingly.

"Since forever huh? You are not nice when you're cocky Doctor Isles."

"I'm simply stating a fact, Detective Rizzoli." Maura replied seductively.

"Ugh, take off your dead people mask so I can kiss you. And yes, I've been in love with you since forever. Dean never stood a chance."

Maura did as she was asked and Jane pulled her away from the autopsy table to greet her girlfriend properly. Jane understood Maura's work and she was not grossed out by it but to kiss her in from of a dead body was a big NO. Their lips connected and the brunette immediately deepened their lock. They parted when oxygen became a necessity and grinned widely.

"Not to spoil these romantic mood but what has Dean got to do with me being in love with you?" Jane asked while looping her arms around the blonde doctor's waist and pulling her against her chest.

"He's jealous. He's jealous and he made some stupid comments about you being the 'man' in this relationship and that maybe that's why you refused his invitations. It was all very annoying."

Jane snorted. "He said I'm the man because I asked you to move in with me right?"

"How do you know that?" Maura leaned back to be able to look into Jane's eyes.

"I ran into him and he made some stupid comments too. I figured as much. He's an ass!" Jane piped up.

"Language, Jane." The doctor admonished as per usual.

"Oh come on, Maur! I'm sure you thought he is an asshole too when he said that. Besides, I'm totally fine with being the man in this relationship. Don't you recall that conversation we had during the lesbian undercover thing?"

Maura smiled remembering perfectly well how Jane's eyes had threatened to bulge out of their sockets when she'd spotted the doctor with the outfit for the night. "Yes, I do remember. And I also remember you ogling my breasts."

Jane defended herself. "Hey! I was not ogling them. Besides, it's not like I could look elsewhere with you shoving them in my face like that."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that Rizzoli."

xxxx

It had been a month after that conversation. Sure, Jane said that she didn't mind because as she put it that one time "I would be the man…" Still, Maura felt that it wasn't an accurate description of her girlfriend.

To tell the truth, Jane was a very attentive girlfriend. She invited Maura on dates regularly and never let her pay. Car doors and other venue entrances were opened for her. When they strolled through the streets Jane made sure that she walked on the inside of the sidewalk. Also, when she was cold Jane was the first to take her blazer or jacket off to hand it to the doctor.

Objectively speaking, those were things that technically were done by a man in a heterosexual relationship. However, Maura did not want to lower their relationship to that archaic of a level. A brilliant idea came to mind when Angela had brought up the age-old question during a family dinner. "So, when are you going to tie the knot, sweetie?" Jane had sputtered and blushed but Maura thought that the woman was indeed a genius.

That idea had made Maura steal one of Jane's few rings to have it sized and order the most beautiful engagement ring she could find. She had also secured a bouquet of the most exquisite roses, the ingredients for a gourmet dinner that she had now finished cooking and a promise from Korsak that Jane wouldn't be bothered for the rest of the weekend. Her proposal was going to be perfect.

Maura got a little nervous as the time when Jane usually came home approached. She finished styling her hair and slipped on her favorite pair of black pumps as she heard the key being turned.

"Maur, I'm home!"

Jane turned around and took in the sight of her blonde girlfriend wearing the most exquisite black dress, the table set for two and a bouquet of roses where she usually sat. There was soft music playing and something smelled delicious. "Hey baby, I've been waiting for you."

Jane smiled. " What's all this baby?"

"A surprise, my lady" She touched the little velvet box in her pocket and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I got a lot of requests for more so here it is. It is pure fluff lol but then again, isn't it always during a marriage proposal? I hope it's not wildly out of character even though that is the title of the story hehe. Please don't hesitate to give me you opinion. Read and enjoy. (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or any of its characters. **

Jane laughed lightly at Maura's display of chivalry, she was almost certain that it had something to do with Dean's comment. "A surprise? I'll start liking them if they make you dress like that, you look gorgeous."

She approached a blushing Maura and wrapped her arms around a trim waist. "Dr. Isles, your heartbeat is erratic, what do you make of that?"

"That I love you so please kiss me already!" The woman replied grinning.

Jane complied and closed the space between their lips eagerly. The brunette cop thought that after a few months of their relationship she would stop feeling that jolt of electricity course through her body every time they so much as touched each other. It hadn't lessened one bit and Jane was ecstatic at the notion, it was always new yet familiar with them. Maura moaned as Jane's tongue entered her mouth and brought her small hands to the taller woman's shoulder blades in an effort to push them together even further.

Finally pulling apart Jane said. "As much as I'd like to continue this, I'm curious, I wanna know what my surprise is." She even threw in a pout for good measure.

"Don't pout Jane. You'll know soon enough. But first, you need to change." She placed a peck on her girlfriend's lips to take the pout away.

Jane glanced down at her blazer, pants and sensible shoes. Yes, it was nowhere near as fashionable as what Maura would wear even to sleep but it was practical for work. "Hey! What's wrong with this? You said you liked me for more than my clothes!" Jane's tone was whiny but amused. It was their own little joke.

"Oh baby, you know I absolutely love you no matter what you wear, especially when you wear nothing and I get to review my knowledge of anatomy directly on you." The blonde doctor smiled at the blush creeping up her girlfriend's face. "But I have something special planned for tonight so..." She produced a paper bag from behind the couch and handed it to Jane.

"I selected this for you. You can even take a shower if you'd like. And baby? Just this once humor me without arguing, please." She punctuated the request with a chaste peck on the lips.

As if she could ever deny those lips anything. Jane took the expensive looking bag and decided to take a quick shower, to wash the smell of the precinct off her. Her bathing routine was usually very fast so she was done in little time. Then, she grudgingly squeezed herself into a tight fitting black dress not unlike the one her mother had once purchased for her only this one left a lot more of her legs bare. _Maura you perv!_ The hair and makeup had a minimalist approach as usual, either way; her blonde beauty preferred her 'au naturel' and she was anxious to know what the other woman had planned.

Putting on the only pair of pumps she owned Jane Rizzoli walked out of the room only to find Maura setting the food in the table. At the sound of the clicking high heels the doctor looked up. "Wow, you look...for lack of a better word, hot."

The brunette detective blushed and looked at the floor. She was still unaccustomed to someone finding her attractive that way and Maura's roaming eyes made goose bumps break out on her body. "Thanks...I -uh dinner?"

Maura smiled and motioned for her to sit down while pulling her chair back, something normally Jane did for her. They had the most fantastic Italian dinner the brunette had tasted that wasn't cooked by her mother. "Maura baby, the food is awesome!"

Maura took a sip of her wine and smiled. "Well thank you sweetheart. I had a good teacher." she winked.

"What?" A perfectly sculpted eyebrow lifted in confusion.

"I asked your mother for cooking lessons so I could do this for you today."

"Oh man! She knows you did this today? She's going to come barging in any minute just to see if you put the garlic on the bread just fine." Jane said covering her face with her hands. Her mother could be as overbearing as it got.

"No, she won't. I got her and your father tickets for the theater tonight as well as a dinner reservation. That ought to keep her occupied for tonight. Still, and I in no shape or form condone this type of action; I removed her keys to our home from her possession last time I was there. She thinks she lost them." Maura grinned mischievously.

"Have I told you yet how much I love you?" Jane said with a smile.

"You have actually but I wouldn't be adverse to hearing it again."

Jane reached across the table and took the smaller woman's hand in hers. "I love you, so much Maur. And let me just say that even though you swiping the keys from under Ma's nose is so out of character for you, it's hot as hell."

The blonde doctor squeezed her hand. "I simply wanted you all to myself tonight, no distractions. I have something important to ask you."

"Okay then, shoot."

The ME let go of Jane's hand and stood up motioning for Jane to do the same and follow her to the small balcony on their fifth floor apartment. The city was aglow that night and the doctor was thankful that the weather was going to allow this to happen as it had been originally planned.

"You have to promise not to laugh okay? Because I'm going to get extremely sappy, as you put it, with what I'm going to say next." Maura said standing directly in front of her and looking up with the most serious gaze she'd given her so far.

Jane winked. "'Kay, promise."

The detective watched as the love of her life took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "I love you so much Jane Rizzoli. I find myself at a loss for words, which doesn't happen often, to describe the feeling I get when you hold me. I feel safe, loved, invincible and it's still so much more..."

The blonde paused for a second to control the tears that were threatening to spill from her gorgeous eyes. Jane simply brought a hand to her face and cupped her cheek lovingly while feeling incredibly close to tears herself.

"...I've never been comfortable around people, I accepted a long time ago that my personality along with my choice profession alienate me from most. Until you entered the picture and quite literally turned my world upside down. I was instantly drawn to you and was ecstatic that you seemed to reciprocate that feeling. I found myself falling in love with you not long after that. And oh when you kissed me that night at the morgue! I believe I've never been so happy and it's just grown from then on." Maura was openly crying now.

Jane remembered that night; she couldn't stop herself from kissing her best friend. Much to her relief, the blonde did not freak out and push her back but instead deepened the kiss. "I remember my knees felt like jelly that night because of how beautiful you looked."

Maura chuckled. "Not as much as mine I can assure you. Anyway, this whole time we've been together has been simply outstanding. I love waking up to find your arms wrapped around my waist and to fall asleep with my head nestled in the crook of your neck. We fit Jane, against all scientific notions I might be going with this statement, we are made for each other."

It was the brunette's turn to chuckle. "Yes Dr. Isles, we are."

"Okay so what I'm trying to ask here is..." The blonde looked down for a second. It was a rare vision, Maura Isles was actually nervous. "Okay, I can see now that my choice in outfit is not conducive to my plans. I cannot get down on one knee with this dress but..." She produced a small velvet box out of nowhere and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "What I wanted to ask you sweetie was…would you marry me Jane Rizzoli?"

Jane's heart leapt in her chest. _Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing? She beat me to it! I bet it was that time that Ma said it over dinner. Oh, okay she's actually waiting for an answer Rizzoli! Come on, speak up you dork! _" Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's a short continuation, I tried something a little bit different with a first person POV, Jane's of course lol. It's short but I honestly couldn't think of anywhere I could possibly take this chapter. I hope it's ok, more to come soon. It's not proofed so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy and don't hesitate to leave your comments. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli &Isles or any of its characters. **

I wish someone told me years ago that I'd actually be this happy. Maura proposed and I said yes, like there was ever any other possible answer. Now we just have to tell people. Something I'm dreading not because of their opinions but because once they know they're gonna think that the planning is somehow their business too. Yeah, I'm thinking about my mother mostly.

Don't get me wrong, I love that people around us love us enough to give their opinions and shit but...I dunno, I just want to enjoy this for as long as I can with my hot as hell fiancée. That sounds nice: fiancée.

Right now, said fiancée is draped over my body after our glorious celebratory...uhm...activities. The sheets are covering us in strategic places but I couldn't care less, no one was going to intrude in this moment. After my brain kick started and I was able to form an answer to her question and she put the ring safely on my finger we hugged for what seemed like seconds. Then, I told her to stay put and went to our bedroom to retrieve the ring I was honestly afraid to present to her.

_"It...it's really not that fancy Maur. Ma gave it to me, she figured she'd give it to Frankie but I'm the eldest so..."_

_Jane held a little box not unlike the one Maura had presented to her minutes before. The only difference was that this one looked a little older. It held Jane's grandmother's ring, a Rizzoli family heirloom._

_"Oh Jane it's beautiful." Maura said sincerely._

_Jane gulped. "I know it's not much, I mean compared to mine. I love my ring by the way it's very...uhm...me."_

_Maura smiled having bought the discreet jewel for that exact reason. "...but I figured that since this has been in our family for generations that it would be fitting for you. A...like a welcome to the crazy Rizzoli clan, you know?"_

_Maura looked at Jane quizzically and when the detective's brow furrowed the doctor chuckled. "Well, I haven't actually been asked."_

_"Oh, yeah...right."_

Needless to say, she said yes. We're engaged. She's my fiancée. Oh my god, what if she finally realizes that she deserves so much better? What if her parents don't approve 'cause I'm not rolling in the Benjamins? No biggie Rizzoli, calm down. You're just gonna have to work your skinny little ass off so she has everything she's used to. Yeah, that's a good plan.

I feel her shuffling against me and nuzzling my neck, it puts a surely stupid grin in my face but I don't care. A kiss later and she opens her beautiful eyes. "Hey sleepyhead, good morning."

"It is whenever I get to wake up like this." If I have anything to do with it we'll wake up exactly like this forever. "Did yesterday really happen? We are engaged?"

"We are, unless you wanna take your proposal back."

"No, I don't think I do."

I smile and snuggle deeper into our embrace.


End file.
